(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control apparatus and method, an image forming apparatus and system, and a computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, it is known that the density of images to be formed is changed in accordance with a change in the charged state of toner stored in a developing device. Accordingly, in order to suppress a change in the charged state of toner, changing of the density of toner stored in a developing device has been suggested.